


Making Peace

by Merfilly



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Closure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brin goes to speak to Allanon again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

She stood on the banks, looking down at the waters that held so many secrets. She would not call him this time, for that took more power than she chose to use. Instead, Brin Ohmsford called up all that she had gone through, with the Wishsong, and the Ildatch.

"Jair saved me. But I have to look at how it all began. I have to look to you. You knew the road ahead, even if it was in shadows." She could feel the ambient power of the Hadeshorn, seeping into the land as always. "It's too late to curse you for the mark. It's far too late to blame you for forcing father's road. I have my duty ahead of me, and one day, it may call me to do more things I do not wish to."

She stood in silence there for a long moment, wrestling with all she had learned of herself. Being here, when she had intended her last visit to be just that...it unsettled all the thoughts she had contemplated on the journey here.

"Yet, it's not your fault. I am who I am, as each person is, and the power within my bloodline made it clear from my birth that Destiny would ride my shoulders." She took a deep breath. "Thank you, Allanon, for setting at least some of the foundation that let Jair pull me back."

With her peace made at his resting place, she turned to go, ignoring the faint pull against her soul. He had so rarely been thanked for the harsh path of his life; it had needed to be said, even if he was gone from the world.


End file.
